Us
by Aeryane
Summary: Two-Shot, UA, Yaoi, violence et mention de viol — Cela faisait des semaines qu'Izaya rentrait bien trop tard, ou ne rentrait pas du tout. Inquiets, Kida et Mikado se lancèrent à sa recherche, une nuit, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, sans savoir non plus ce qu'il allait se passer... Et ils allaient regretter. — IzayaxKidaxMikado (Mauvais résumé, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !)
1. Première Partie

Ohayo minaa ! Je suis **Aeryane**, et je viens poster un Two-Shot dans le fandom de Durarara! (enfin au moins la première partie). :3 Donc, j'ai beaucoup de mises en garde à vous faire, mais tout d'abord...

Drrr! ne m'appartient pas, bouhouhou...

C'est un IzayaxKidaxMikado (ouéééé bizaaaarre)

En Romance et Angst (ouuuuh :o)

UA

OOC

YAOIIII

**Rating T, pour langage, violence, mention de viol.** Voire viol tout court, mais pas dans cette partie-là.

C'est plutôt poétique (j'aime faire dans le plutôt poétique), et même si on ne dirait pas trop, il y aura quand même un Happy-End. **Si on me le demande, je posterais la suite**, et si on me le demande aussi, je vous donnerais **un bonus** sur leur rencontre, beaucoup plus soft que ça. Pour faire plaisir. Et parce que j'ai le temps.

Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, alors...

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Us**

_Première Partie : _

_« Je ne suis pas loin, mais trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin… »_

Masaomi Kida était quelqu'un de jovial, énergique, confiant, éperdu d'amour, et disons-le franchement, toujours en manque de sexe _[ça commence magnifiquement bien]_. Mais depuis quelques semaines, même lui s'inquiétait. Oui, il s'inquiétait, alors qu'il se hasardait dans les rues sales des quartiers les moins recommandables d'Ikebukuro, en pleine nuit –même s'il n'était que 22h–, marchant avec une légèreté feinte devant l'un de ses compagnons, le plus mignon, fragile… et jeune. Bien que son Mika-chan soit né en mars et lui en juin, il était toujours considéré comme le plus jeune, autant par lui que par leur troisième, mais pas leur moindre, compagnon.

Troisième compagnon qui était à l'origine de son actuelle inquiétude. Kida s'arrêta lentement, regardant les pavés miteux. Mikado posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre, l'obligeant à plonger dans ses orbes bleutées, brillant d'un amour inconditionnel et innocent. Le blond inspira profondément, puis sourit tristement à son brun. L'envie de pleurer était si forte en cet instant que ses yeux mordorés luisaient de larmes contenues. Mikado l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« — Chut… Tu n'as pas à pleurer, ni à t'inquiéter, lui chuchotait-il à l'oreille, alors que le blond enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son ami, retenant ses sanglots. »

Mikado Ryūgamine ne frémit pas à ce contact, contrairement à son habitude, où il se dégageait en rougissant, hurlant au pervers, et fuyant s'enfermer dans sa chambre… ou plutôt leur chambre, où flânait souvent leur troisième amant, et finissait souvent par céder à son aîné, puis vite rejoins par leur nymphomane personnel, hurlant que faire ça sans lui était inadmissible. Mikado se retrouvait souvent entre les deux comparses, et été autant contenté qu'il avait mal au cul, et c'est pourquoi le lendemain matin alors qu'il n'avait pas pu étudier la veille, il hurlait après l'un ou l'autre, courant après l'un, riant aux éclats, ou grondant l'autre, qui l'attirait plutôt dans un doux baiser, cherchant à le faire taire. À la réflexion, ça faisait beaucoup d'hurlements.

Ses yeux se voilèrent aussi en se remémorant leur ténébreux compagnon. Il battit brusquement des paupières. Non, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Toujours. C'est pourquoi depuis des heures, ils arpentaient les rues et ruelles, à la recherche d'un manteau noir bordé de fourrure claire. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils l'avaient perdu, et qu'ils s'étaient perdus, au fin fond des quartiers mal famés, peu connus d'eux. Le jeune étudiant en médecine tenta de s'extraire de ses souvenirs pour ne pas se remémorer ce qui les avait menés là, mais il était trop tard.

_« — Dit, Mika-chan…_

_— Oui Kida-kun ?_

_— Toi aussi tu as remarqué pour Izaya-kun, n'est-ce pas ? affirma plutôt que demanda le blond, négligemment allongé sur la table de la cuisine, suivant des yeux le brun s'affairant à préparer le repas du soir. »_

_ Je suspendis un instant mes gestes, puis repris la lourde besogne qu'était l'épluchage de pommes de terre. Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, lui demandant de répéter. Bien entendu que j'avais remarqué. J'avais même posé des questions au principal concerné, inquiet, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes. Mais il avait simplement esquivé, prétextant que je me faisais des idées. J'avais laissé tomber. Sauf que maintenant, Kida aussi avait des soupçons. Je finis par me tourner vers lui, qui s'était félinement placé dans mon dos, me retrouvant donc juste devant lui. Je détestais lorsqu'il faisait cela, mais en même temps j'adorais. Son beau regard légèrement sauvage était pour une fois sérieux. Je le contemplais quelques temps, avant de souffler en signe de reddition._

_« — Oui, bien sûr, murmurais-je en fixant un point derrière l'épaule de l'autre, ne voulant pas voir ces fins traits se tordre, de douleur ou de colère, il doutait entre les deux sentiments._

_— Je le savais ! gronda-t-il avec hargne, se détournant déjà pour aller « discuter » avec le sujet de sa colère._

_— Non, Masaomi, tu n'iras pas encore foutre le bordel ! m'exclamais-je, le faisant automatiquement s'arrêter. »_

_ Je savais bien que c'était presque du chantage affectif que je faisais là, puisque je ne l'appelais que très rarement par son prénom, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Et il adorait quand je le faisais, quand je me laissais aller à une telle familiarité, ainsi que quand je jurais. Mais il savait aussi que cela voulait dire qu'il avait intérêt à l'écouter. Grand intérêt. Je pris une grande inspiration tremblante._

_« — Écoute, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, commençais-je, le faisant taire d'un regard alors qu'il allait encore avancer des idées contre-productives, alors je propose que puisqu'il refuse de nous dire pourquoi il rentre si tard depuis des semaines, nous allons… le suivre. »_

Mikado se reprit lorsque l'autre, si hargneux quelques heures auparavant et maintenant une loque humaine, s'éloigna d'un pas pour lui adresser un pauvre sourire. Ils continuèrent leur route.

* * *

Izaya Orihara était un génie, sans aucun conteste. Il savait tout faire, il savait tout, tout simplement. Il n'était juste pas très doué sur le plan affectif. Et malgré son diplôme en psychologie, en dépit d'avoir été le major de sa promotion, sans compter sur sa mythique clairvoyance, il ne vu rien venir. Rien du tout. Pas même un petit indice. Lui si froid et si fier, était tombé amoureux de ses deux autres amants, alors qu'il voulait à la base se servir d'eux comme cobayes pour sa thèse brillantissime sur les fantasmes humains. Fantasmes de chiens, non merci.

Il mit du temps à l'accepter. Beaucoup de temps. Des semaines. Il s'était éloigné des deux autres, sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Il avait demandé au départ à son ami Shinra, maître de médecine de son petit brun, si à son avis il aimait le Ryūgamine. Shinra avait doucement souri, et répondu sans hésitation un simple oui. Izaya était rentré à leur appartement troublé, sans même faire attention au chemin qu'il empruntait, perturbé. « Son plan génialissime était-il en train de tomber à l'eau ? », se demandait-il avec effroi.

Ce soir-là, il rentra encore plus tard, aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Ses deux amants étaient déjà endormis, n'ayant pas pu l'attendre aussi longtemps. Il sourit avec tendresse, et tendit la main pour replacer une mèche rebelle de son Masa-kun _[c'est étrange avec son prénom, 'pas l'habitude]_. Mais il suspendit son geste avec stupeur. Tendre, lui ? Non, il n'était pas tendre. Pas du tout, même. Il était manipulateur, profiteur, inaccessible, insensible…

C'est ce qu'il se répétait comme un mantra, alors qu'il ressortait en coup de vent, courant dans les rues désertes et glaciales. Il aurait aimé être comme ces rues. Mais pourtant son cœur était empli d'une chaleur lui étant jusqu'alors étranger, chaleur devenant insupportable, lourde, au fur et à mesure que sa course l'emportait loin d'eux… loin de ses sentiments inavouables.

Cette nuit-là, et les trois nuits suivantes, le brun ténébreux écuma pubs, bars, discothèques, squares, retombant dans les ténèbres qu'il avait quitté des années auparavant, mais tout était bon pour oublier. Drogues, alcools, ou tout simplement nicotine, il finit par effacer quelque peu la lourde ancre pesant dans son cœur. Il avait déjà fait une overdose, et avait aussi cuvé en cellule de dégrisement au commissariat du coin, où travaillait Celty, la compagne de Shinra.

Celty étant capitaine de brigade _[oui, c'est au pif, ne m'en voulez pas]_, elle obtenu de le laisser à l'écart des autres ivrognes, et chassa ses subalternes traînant non loin. Longuement, elle resta ainsi à le fixer, alors qu'il contemplait le mur nu à l'opposé de l'officier, semblant bouder. Mais il finit par se tourner vers elle avec résignation.

Elle savait ce qu'il avait demandé à Shinra. Il savait qu'elle était au courant de son petit secret. Et cela l'exaspérait. Pourtant il savait aussi qu'elle était de bon conseil, et douée d'une patience redoutable, très utile lors des interrogatoires qu'elle mène. Alors il lui fit un petit sourire, aussi petit que les miettes de son cœur, accompagné d'un regard résigné, comme le laisse deviner son attitude.

« — Je suis foutu, hein ? lança-t-il sans attendre vraiment de réponse. »

Celty sourit avec douceur et hocha la tête, ne disant rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Izaya était un génie, après tout. Alors il avait compris. Cette nuit-là, et la nuit suivante, il rentra à leur _home sweet home_ de bonne heure, n'ayant pas passé plus de temps que nécessaire à son bureau, s'éclipsant dans le dos de sa secrétaire.

Pourtant alors, Mikado avait déjà des soupçons, dont il lui fit part. Et Izaya avait été lâche. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû lui dire, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation à trois… qu'il l'aimait. Mais non, à la place il ne fit que démentir, et fuir, autant malhonnête avec son cadet, autant malhonnête avec lui-même.

Et la lune, haut dans le ciel, le revit arpenter les rues sous sa douce lumière, le couvant de son chaste regard blanc, éclairant son chemin. Cette nuit aussi, il se perdit un peu plus. Et alors qu'il divaguait, il se dit que au moins, il n'aimait que l'étudiant. Kida n'était pas compté dans sa folie, pensait-il naïvement, riant à gorge déployée, perdu entre son sang et ses larmes.

Orihara n'avait pas toujours été blanc comme neige, pur et innocent. Il ne l'a jamais réellement été. Et noyé dans une puissante mélancolie mêlée à un fort alcool, il rechuta. Son cher couteau reprit du service, s'imprégnant de rouge, dégoulinant au sol. Il ne sait combien de temps il a tué, tué des humains inutiles, vivant dans les rues, se nourrissant de rats et de poubelles, ceux qu'il dédaignait, et dans l'instant, haïssait.

Puis une poigne forte retenu un énième geste mortel. Grognant de rage, insatisfait, il frappa son adversaire qui ne broncha pas, l'assommant sans plus de divergences. Des heures plus tard, il se réveilla, calmé, sur une table de billard, une poche de glace à son front. Il était en sueur, la respiration tremblante.

« — Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée, se moqua gentiment une voix bien connue de lui.

— Shizuo…? Qu'est-ce que je fous là… grogna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse, cherchant à se relever.

— Oh là, tout doux Izaya. Shinra t'a administré des calmants, et il a bien spécifié que tu ne devais pas te lever sous aucun prétexte, prévint le grand blond en le rallongeant doucement.

— Shinra…? Des calmants ? Qu'est-ce que… Shizuo, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

Le barman le regarda avec pitié, et le brun ferma douloureusement ses paupières. Le plus grand posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami, qui se permit de sangloter silencieusement, pour une fois. Des heures plus tard, Izaya se releva, abattu. Et il lui demanda, lui qui lui avait présenté son petit blond, il lui posa la question.

« — Shizuo… Est-ce que j'aime Masaomi _[encore ce prénom QAQ] _? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, ayant peur plus que tout de la réponse. »

Son vieil ami l'observa, longuement, et s'assit à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras.

« — As-tu vraiment besoin que je te le confirme, dobe ? répondit-il en souriant.

— Te-Teme, chuchota le brun en pleurant, encore. »

Cette nuit-là, il rentra. Et il n'hésita pas à replacer la mèche rebelle de Kida, avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait. Cette nuit-là, il versa encore et encore des larmes, soulagé. Cette nuit-là, il embrassa ses deux compagnons sans penser à l'avancement de sa thèse, juste par amour. Et cette nuit-là, il se promit d'arrêter.

Pendant deux longues semaines, il parcourut inlassablement toutes les rues d'Ikebukuro, jusqu'au soir où Kida et Mikado s'aventurèrent dehors, à sa poursuite. Il passait de commerces légaux en commerces illégaux, de commissariats en gangs, de banquiers en dealeurs. Avec l'aide de ses vieux amis, il redevenait blanc comme neige. Il redevenait humain, pour ses deux amants.

Ce soir, il s'était dit que c'était le dernier, et il allait régler ses ultimes comptes avec le plus puissant gang de la ville, les Dollars _[je rappelle que c'est un UA, et Mikado est un simple étudiant, comme Kida est un simple nymphomane]._ Après, il irait voir Shinra pour compléter son traitement contre sa folie meurtrière ayant fait beaucoup de victimes, quelques semaines auparavant. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour _eux_.

C'est donc serein qu'il s'était enfoncé dans le plus infâme des quartiers d'Ikebukuro. Mais Kida et Mikado étaient là bien avant. Il n'était pas loin, mais trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin…

Masaomi Kida n'aurait jamais pensé mourir ainsi. Un énième coup atterrit sur sa joue, tuméfiant toujours plus son visage couvert de sang. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Il était simplement douleur. La douleur était partout en lui. Sa vue était brouillée par le sang, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais pourtant il entendait encore les hurlements. Son cher petit Mikado hurlait toujours, et Kida se demanda, vide, depuis quand il hurlait. Avait-il hurlé, lui ? Non, sûrement pas. Mais il ne se faisait pas non plus violer depuis ce qu'il semblait des heures.

Kida ne pleurait pas. Kida ne disait rien. Kida n'était rien. Kida restait encore agenouillé, sans s'effondrer, pour Mikado. Tant que Mikado hurlerait, tant que les connards qui le souillaient seraient là, il tiendrait. Il tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'Izaya arrive. Car il le savait, il viendrait. Il venait toujours. Et cet espoir le faisait garder la tête haute. Même si une ou deux de ses jambes étaient cassées, il restait le dos droit, regardant fixement Mikado dans les yeux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un instant. Puis un autre salopard se plaça face à lui, le tirant par ses beaux cheveux dorés, salis par la pourriture régnant en ces lieux. Il grogna, et l'homme rit. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

« — Petit bâtard, toi qui est l'un des sac-à-foutre de cet enculé d'Orihara, tu vas lui faire passer un message… ricana-t-il, soufflant son haleine fétide au visage de Kida. Dit-lui… que si il tient à son autre petite pute, il devrait venir payer pour le massacre de mes hommes… »

Il le lâcha, et Kida s'écroula. Mikado n'hurlait plus. Mikado était déjà loin. Izaya fut là, à ses côtés, le berçant, paniqué. Et alors que Kida, le souffle entrecoupé, délivrait le sinistre message, il pleura. Kida pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et dans la nuit noire, l'éclat de la lune ne brillait plus de bienveillance. Dans la nuit noire, un hurlement déchirant résonna, un hurlement promettant vengeance. La bête noire d'Izaya était libre, et assoiffée de sang. Sa folie, son corps, et son esprit réclamaient leur compagnon. Rien, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Sauf un peu d'amour.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé, et rappelez-vous, si vous voulez la suite, et un Happy-End (ou, tiens, si quelqu'un veut un Bad-End, il a qu'à me demander... xD Non, je ne ferais jamais ça, c'est une blague.), il vous faut commenter ! :p Et oui, c'est du chantage ! :D

Doooonc...

**REWIEWS**

Et bonnes vacances, on est quand même en vacances ! ^^

**EDIT : J'ai fini la seconde partie (ouais, rapide), alors cela ne tient qu'à vous qu'elle soit postée... ;3**


	2. Seconde Partie

I'm back !

Alors cette seconde partie de ce Two-Shot serait plutôt en M, je pense. Et c'est une song-fic, avec "_Le Bien qui fait Mal_" tiré de Mozart l'Opéra Rock. J'écoutais ça en écrivant, puis je me suis dit que j'allais l'y mettre... J'ai retranscrit moi-même les lyrics, alors pas de commentaires dessus. C'est assez amusant, parce que la chanson est SM, dans le pur délire de "J'ai mal c'est trop bon" alors que l'histoire est plutôt "J'AI MAL BORDEL"... Mais au final ça colle bien, et ça rentre dans des codes que je peux utiliser sans problèmes, d'ailleurs je comprends vachement bien la logique liant à l'écrit, mais faudrait que vous soyez très fort pour voir la même chose que moi. xD (Tarée)

Bref, enjoy !

* * *

**Us**

_Seconde Partie :_

_« … Et il est trop tard, bien trop tard. Merde. »_

_ Peur. Honte. Haine. Espoir. Peur. Honte. Peur, peur, peur…_ Le jeune homme étouffa un gémissement de douleur. _Douleur. Peur. Honte. Haine. Douleur. Peur. Douleur, douleur, douleur…_ Il cracha du sang, mêlé à autre chose. _Amer. Douleur. Peur. Amer. Douleur. Amer. Douleur. Amer, amer, amer… _Des chuchotements, il s'écrasa contre le sol glacé. _Glacé. Amer. Douleur. Glacé. Amer. Glacé. Amer. Glacé, glacé, glacé…_

**Mais d'où vient l'émotion étrange**

**Qui me fascine autant qu'elle me dérange**

_Des heures, des heures, des heures…_ Il ne savait plus. Il avait oublié, certainement. Rien n'arrivait à lui rappeler. Lui rappeler ? Quoi donc ? _Trahison, trahison, trahison…_ Ses souvenirs fuyaient. Il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Mais il savait, puisqu'on le lui avait assez répété, que cela était la faute d'une seule personne… Un nom…

**Je frissonne poignardé par le beau**

**C'est comme dans l'arme le couteau**

Il se recroquevilla, sanglotant, tel un pauvre petit animal blessé. S'il le pouvait, il s'effondrerait encore, et encore, et _encore_… Mais il était déjà au sol, tremblant sur la seule chose tangible, d'une froideur glaciale. Le nom ! Oui… De lourds pas résonnèrent dans son crâne, ainsi qu'un rire, agressant ses sens sensibles.

**La blessure traverse mon cœur**

**Et j'ai la joie dans la douleur **

« _I… za… ya… _ronronna la voix, s'amusant de la réaction paniquée du petit corps à ses pieds. »

**Je m'enivre de ce poison**

**À en perdre la raison**

_Izaya, Izaya, Izaya…_ Oui, on le lui avait assez dit, c'était de sa faute. Mais qui est cet Izaya ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien, il ne savait plus, il n'en voulait plus… Qui était-il, lui, aussi ? Non, rien, il ne faut pas savoir… _[Sincèrement, je déteste torturer Mika-chan, gomen. ;^;]_

* * *

**C'est le Bien qui fait Mal**

**Quand tu aimes tout à fait normal**

Le Dollar se releva, riant grassement de la réaction du gamin. En plus de venger leurs chers camarades, ils pouvaient se faire un mignon étudiant, le briser, jouer avec amusement. Oui il comprenait, lui qui connaissait l'Orihara pour avoir fait affaire avec lui, pourquoi il les avait choisis, ce gamin et l'autre petit sauvage.

**Ta haine prend le plaisir**

**C'est si bon de souffrir**

Ordinairement, il évitait simplement le psychopathe, même lorsqu'il massacrait ses hommes, préférant se venger en gênant ses magouilles. C'est ce qu'il attendait, depuis quelques semaines. Mais deux semaines plus tôt, il eut vent de deux nouvelles majeures. Premièrement, l'informateur arrêtait toutes ses activités. Secondement, il avait deux compagnons.

**Succombe aux charmes**

**Donne tes larmes**

Immédiatement, l'idée du siècle lui est venue. Il deviendrait certainement une légende, pour ça. Alors pendant deux semaines il attendit. Il attendit que dans la nuit sortent les deux précieux trésors de son ennemi. Il n'eut presque rien à faire, puisqu'ils vinrent d'eux-mêmes dans ses filets. Il n'eut qu'à les cueillir.

**C'est le Bien qui fait Mal**

**Quand tu aimes tout à fait banal**

Il avait veillé à ce que l'Orihara soit non loin lorsqu'il relâcha le blond, à peine conscient. Il était certain qu'il lui obéirait. Et depuis l'instant où lui et ses subordonnés étaient partis, rejoignant leur entrepôt, il connaissait tous les faits et gestes de sa cible.

**Ta peine, les vrais délices**

**Passent par le supplice**

Étonné, il l'avait été, lorsqu'on lui avait rapporté que le ténébreux avait veillé à ce que son sauvageon soit entre de bonnes mains. Peut-être pouvait-il ressentir des sentiments positifs, qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, il est humain.

**Baisse les armes**

**Donne tes larmes**

Il avait appelé un certain nombre de personnes, visiblement, puisque cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient revenus à leur Q-G, et qu'aucun taré ne s'était montré. Un appel le tira de ses pensées, et il décrocha, relativement de bonne humeur, ne faisant aucunement attention au corps à ses pieds.

_« Chef ! On a perdu Orihara, chef ! Et on est encerclé par la police, chef ! »_

* * *

_ Et dans la nuit noire, l'éclat de la lune ne brillait plus de bienveillance. Dans la nuit noire, un hurlement déchirant résonna, un hurlement promettant vengeance. La bête noire d'Izaya était libre, et assoiffée de sang. Sa folie, son corps, et son esprit réclamaient leur compagnon. Rien, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter._

**Je ressens de violentes pulsions**

**J'ai l'impression de glisser vers le fond**

_ Sauf un peu d'amour._

**Si j'ignore d'où vient ce fléau**

**J'adore l'avoir dans la peau**

_ Kida leva une main tremblante, la posant sur la joue blanche de son aimé, figeant instantanément la montée de folie du brun. Il étendit son corps, passant ses bras scarifiés autour de son cou. Avec un ultime sursaut de force, il souleva son buste, et l'embrassa doucement. À son oreille, glissant sur le côté, il murmura simplement « Je t'aime », avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ravagé par la douleur et les larmes._

**Envouté par des idées folles**

**Soudain mes envies s'envolent **

_ Izaya dévisagea, éberlué, son blond, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Puis, lâchant quelques larmes, il le serra fort dans ses bras, aussi fort que son amour._

**Le désir devient ma prison**

**À en perdre la raison **

_« Je t'aime. »_

* * *

Shinra répondit dès la première sonnerie. Il comprit immédiatement, à la voix hachée de son ami. Et alors qu'il préparait en vitesse son matériel, se précipitant vers l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué, il appela Celty et Shizuo. Leur aide ne sera pas superflue.

**C'est le Bien qui fait Mal**

**Quand tu aimes tout à fait normal**

Celty monta de suite une opération, profitant de l'occasion pour espérer coffrer le tristement célèbre gang. Confiant les rênes à son second, elle grimpa sur sa célèbre moto noire, accompagnée de son éternel casque jaune, faisant rugir le moteur.

**Ta haine prend le plaisir**

**C'est si bon de souffrir**

Shizuo, de son côté, jeta son tablier et défonça la porte. Il détestait la violence. La violence avait abîmé le petit Kida. Il haïssait la violence. Mais il haïssait encore plus ceux ayant usé de la violence pour abîmer le petit Kida. Oui, il les haïssait. Alors il allait être violent avec eux. Très violent.

**Succombe aux charmes**

**Donne tes larmes**

Le médecin fut le premier arrivé, auscultant sans tarder le jeune homme, toujours dans les bras du brun, s'étant quelque peu abrité dans une bâtisse abandonnée. Celty arriva rapidement, prévenant des mesures qu'elle avait prises, et attrapa au vol Shizuo avant qu'il ne blesse par inadvertance le blessé en lui sautant dessus.

**C'est le Bien qui fait Mal**

**Quand tu aimes tout à fait banal**

Izaya écoutait à peine leurs délibérations, son regard mélancolique fixé sur le visage blafard posé sur ses genoux. Il ne se demandait pas comment tout ceci était arrivé. Il savait que c'était son unique faute. Alors il prit une importante décision. De toute manière, où qu'il aille, il ne faisait que le mal. Mais cela ne l'amusait plus.

**Ta peine, les vrais délices**

**Passent par le supplice**

Et alors que les derniers détails se réglaient, après deux longues heures, il se leva enfin, déposant son précieux fardeau dans les bras de son ami médecin, le poussant doucement dans une voiture de police. Il restait encore un de ses compagnons en danger. Et il ne le supportait pas.

**Baisse les armes**

**Donne tes larmes**

Il se mit en marche, suivi d'une longue troupe de policiers, à laquelle s'était rajoutés des amis, des connaissances, de bons Samaritains, des curieux. Des centaines de personnes, soutenant le détesté Orihara.

**Je ressens de violentes pulsions**

**J'ai l'impression de glisser vers le fond…**

Il tremblait d'impatience, caché au milieu des voitures de police encerclant l'entrepôt de malheur. Il maudissait la paroi de tôle entre lui et son compagnon. Il maudissait ceux qui le retenaient prisonnier, qui lui faisait mal.

**C'est le Bien qui fait Mal**

**Quand tu aimes tout à fait normal**

Le signal d'attaque fut donné. Il ne savait pas si il y avait des morts, des blessés, des murs, des cadavres, face à lui. Mais il avançait. Il passait à travers de tout ça, ne ralentissant pas, même lorsque son bras fut touché par une balle perdue. Il n'était plus conscient, plus réellement sa folie avait repris le dessus.

**Ta haine prend le plaisir**

**C'est si bon de souffrir**

Tout allait très vite. Mikado ne pouvait pas suivre, il était égaré, laissé à moitié mort dans un coin où il tremblait. Il aurait pu être pris pour un cadavre, peu y aurait vu la différence. Après tout, il était brisé, brisé, brisé…

**Succombe aux charmes**

**Donne tes larmes**

Il ne pleurait plus, il n'avait plus de larmes. Pourquoi pleurer, alors qu'il n'avait rien à pleurer ? Non, plus rien… Un frisson le saisit, alors qu'un long manteau chaud, portant une odeur musquée familière se posa délicatement sur son corps frigorifié. Il ne s'en était pas rendu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid… Mais il était seul, il le savait. Et le noir tomba.

**C'est le Bien qui fait Mal**

**Quand tu aimes tout à fait banal**

Ils étaient à l'abri, dans une bulle que rien ne pourrait abîmer. Le brun, envahi par l'émotion, étreignit le petit corps glacial, se réchauffant peu à peu à son contact. Pourtant il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus débordant d'amour. Un nouveau couteau se plantant dans le cœur du plus vieux, et la panique le reprit.

**Ta peine, les vrais délices**

**Passent par le supplice**

L'assaut était fini, et Shinra aux côtés des amants, prodiguant tous les soins possibles et imaginables à son élève. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Et chaque jour, il restait aux chevets de ses amants, abattu, pleurant toujours.

**Baisse les armes**

**Donne tes larmes**

_[Fin ! Nan, ce serait cruel… :3]_

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Izaya Orihara était enfin prêt. Tous avaient essayé de l'en empêcher. Mais peine perdue, il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Kida, toujours en béquilles, le rejoignit auprès du lit de leur amant endormi.

« — Izaya… Tu ne devrais pas partir, essaya le jeune blond, retenant ses larmes.

— Comment es-tu au courant, Masaomi ? demanda l'Orihara, contrarié.

— … Tu croies vraiment que je n'aurais pas su cela ? Je sais bien que pour toi je ne suis qu'un jouet débile, mais pourtant je tiens assez à toi pour réfléchir. Ce que tu ne fais pas.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Je tiens énormément à toi… nia Izaya.

— Tu ne tiens pas assez à moi pour me dire que tu m'aimes. Tu es stupide, tellement stupide… C'est pour ça que Mika–

— Ne parle pas de lui. »

Kida grimaça douloureusement, mais tint bon.

« — C'est pour ça que Mikado ne revient pas. »

Le plus vieux crispa ses mains. Il s'en doutait à vrai dire. Il savait que Kida avait raison. Il avait aussi honte de son comportement. Mais c'était si dur pour lui… Et blesser son amant à ses côtés ne l'aidait pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se relâcha.

« — Je sais Masaomi, je sais, putain oui je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… Cela fait si longtemps… murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. »

**Baisse les armes**

**Donne tes larmes**

Kida sourit légèrement. Il avait enfin réussi à percer la carapace de son compagnon. Il se décala, sautillant de l'autre côté du lit de l'endormi.

« — Allez, Iza-kun, il est temps. »

L'Orihara dévisagea les yeux mordorés ayant retrouvé leur éclat sauvage, puis sourit tristement lui aussi. Il glissa son regard vers le visage inexpressif du plus jeune. Inspirant profondément, il se pencha vers les lèvres immobiles, lui rappelant tant de souvenir. Avec douceur il l'embrassa, puis se releva un peu, hésitant. Un bras familier l'enveloppa, l'encourageant, et le brun cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Kida, qui s'était avancé, comme lui.

**Baisse les armes**

_« Je vous aime... »_

**Donne tes larmes**

Et pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, il plongea dans les yeux bleus tant aimés.

« Je vous aime. »

Dans une chambre, d'un hôpital, d'une ville, d'un pays, un miracle s'était produit. Et trois amants étaient là pour faire couler des larmes de joie, trop longtemps attendues et espérées.

_Il ne s'en ira plus. Il ne fuira plus._

**« Je vous aime ! »**

_Fin_

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est fini... Enfin, je vous rappelle le bonus ! :3 Peut-être que vous l'aurez, peut-être pas.

**REVIEWS !**


End file.
